


Hidden Touches

by AngelLoverBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Cuddly Bucky Barnes, F/M, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLoverBoy/pseuds/AngelLoverBoy
Summary: Just a Bucky/reader fic set like pride and prejudice. And I'm bad at summaries
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Touches

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious fic, I'm sorry if it's bad but if you find any mistakes or have any pointers feel free to comment them!!

Soft piano fills the air as the mid-day sun shines gentle yet bright rays through the windows. You sit at the piano trying to clear your mind and only focus on the music. Hurried footsteps approach you from behind causing you stop playing and turn around. You see your sister, Sophie, with a smile on her face and radiating with joy. 

"Oh you just won't believe the news I've heard!" She exclaims.

"Well don't keep me waiting, tell me!" You respond trying to match her excitement. 

"Someone new has moved into town and its rumored he makes more than Mr. Wilson!"

"Someone new? and he makes more than Mr. Wilson?!" You both turn to see your mother rush in. "My my, what did he do to get so much money?"

"His name is Mr. Barnes and they say he owns a brewery." She says and takes your hands to help stand you up. "People say he'll be at the ball tonight!"

You giggle, not having seen your sister this excited in a while. "We'll we better start getting ready if you want to be ready for Mr. Barnes." You wiggle your eye brows at her and she elbows you gently. "Come on!" You both rush to your room and your mother follows saying something about ribbons and colors but you both aren't listening.

\-----

You both stand there looking into the building. Music echoed outside and you could see people laughing and dancing. You turn to your sister.

"This was a mistake." She looks at you terrified. "We should go. I'm sure there are other girls who he would like over me." You take her hands in yours.

"Listen to me, Sophie. He would be crazy if he didn't want to dance with you." You give her a reassuring smile. "He'd be crazy if he didn't chose you." At that she smiled and took and deep breath. You dropped her hands.

"Alright, y/n." She looked at the door again. "Let's go see if I can capture Mr. Barnes attention." With that she starts walking to the open door and you follow close behind. You hope this won't end badly and he'd at least dance with her so she'd feel okay.

You were barley able to keep up with your sister as she raced to the back of the room. Both of you barely missed running into a couple people. Once you finally got there she immediately started looking around. Even getting on the tips of her toes to make herself taller.

You giggled and also started looking around. Almost immediately you saw him. He had brown hair down to his shoulders, he was tall, and he definitely did not look like he was from here. As soon as you saw him he looked up at you and you immediately looked away. You nudged your sister.

"I think I found him." You said, now with your back turned to him. "Almost in the other corner."

She gasped, "I would marry him right now if he'd let me." You both started laughing and she grabbed your hand. "Come on, let's go say hi!"

Before you could object she had already started leading you to him. Walking beside all the people dancing and having fun, the music playing. But all you could hear was your heart beat. You were nervous and excited. Excited because he was cute, but nervous because you know your sister wants him.

You both stood in front of him and she bowed. She cleared her throat quietly, "Hello, I'm Sophie Belmont and this is my sister, Y/n." He switched his eye contact from her to you. You felt your breath catch in your throat. He looked like he was looking through you and as much as you wanted to you couldn't look away. He subtly looked you up and down then nodded. You thought you saw him smirk a bit. You felt your face get hot as you finally looked away and at your sister.

She smiled at him, "Maybe we could dance together tonight. If you would like, just come find me." She winked and with that she left you two standing there.

"Well she is outspoken." He says.

"She just knows what she wants." You replied and he smirked.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Belmont." He bowed his head slightly. "Until we meet again." You curtsied and watched him walk away, disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
